


Mr. Queen

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [15]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Moira x Walter, Oliver x Reader
Series: For the Kids [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 3





	Mr. Queen

Oliver worried when he didn’t hear from you. His thumb hovered over the call button. Taking a deep breath, he figured he’d check on you instead. You did work at Queen Consolidated, after all. He cleared his throat and quickly went to find you. As soon as he saw you, his heart skipped a beat. He watched as you took a message on the phone, eyeing your features. He waited until you were off the phone to approach you. "Good morning, Y/N." He smiled. 

"Good morning, Mr. Queen." You greeted him politely.

He raised his eyebrows and took it as flirting, grinning. “How was your night?” He leaned on the desk. 

"Mostly peaceful." You told him. "Played on my computer a bit, and he only woke me up twice. So win." 

He nodded. “I didn’t hear from you…” He said softly. 

"Well, when you said you were needed, I assumed it was important." You said with a small shrug.

“You’re important.” He said instantly. "You, and the kids. Speaking of, I think Maggie is having a growth spurt. She was whining about her PJ pants getting too short, and her knees hurt. I looked it up, and it suggested a growth spurt."

You melted. “That’s sweet. I’ll have to stop by the store after work.” You nodded. "I'm glad he's not having one, too. Last year they had two growth spurts at the same time." You chuckled.

“Don’t speak too soon.” He winked, his eyes traveling down to your cleavage for a second.

Blushing, you went to open your mouth when your phone rang. "Queen Consolidated, this is Y/N." You answered. "I'll be right there." You said, slowly hanging up. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but Mr. Steele needs to see me."

He frowned. “Let me know.” He said softly. 

* * *

"You needed to see me, Mr. Steele?" You said as you walked into his office.

He looked up at you. "I have received a few complaints, Miss Y/L/N." Me said smoothly. His accent made his words seem scarier than they were. "I can't have my employees flirting with my stepson." 

You instantly paled. “I’m sorry, sir. That wasn’t my intention.” 

"Intention or not, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to let you go." He sat back in his chair. 

“What?” You stammered. “My work hasn’t suffered.” You countered. "I rarely see Mr. Queen at work." 

“Apparently it is enough to get noticed several times. I’m sorry.” He said sincerely. “But we run a high establishment here.” He explained. "You may clean out your desk, and your last check will be deposited Friday."

You fought back tears. “Thank you for the experience.” You walked out. Fired. You had been fired. You couldn't go back to the club now, either. Panic set it as you rushed to clean out your desk, knowing you hadn’t flirted with Oliver that badly. Clearly, someone around you didn't care. 

* * *

Oliver was confused when he didn't see you the rest of the day, and you didn't text him. He waited until he knew you were home to call you. It took longer than usual for you to pick up. "What did Walter want?" He asked when you finally answered. 

"To fire me." You sniffed. "But, I'm looking for new jobs right now, can I text you later?"

“What? You’re serious? He can’t do that!” Oliver was angry. “Did he give you a reason?” 

You sighed. "He's received complaints." You told him. "About us flirting. I pointed out that I rarely see you at work, but it didn't matter." 

Oliver felt his heart hurt. “I’m sorry I was the cause. This isn’t fair. I’ll talk to him.” He told you. 

"No, I'll look for work somewhere else. Even if I went back, there's no telling how the other women would react. We both know it was a woman." You told him.

He sighed. “Yeah.” He agreed. “I’ll bring dinner while I help you look? I don’t want you back if the women are going to hassle you.” Even though he’d talk to Walter anyway. 

"Sure. The kids will be happy to see you." You agreed. 

* * *

"There you are, Walter." Oliver greeted his stepfather. Walter was with Moira and Theo in the living room.

“Oliver.” He nodded. “Sounds like you wish to speak about something?” 

Oliver nodded. "You fired a young woman today?"

“I did. Seemed to not be doing her job and instead spent her time flirting with you.” He shook his head. 

Moira raised an eyebrow at her son. He sighed. "Of course we're flirting, Walter." He threw his hands up. “We’re together after all!” 

Walter arched a brow. “I was not aware of this.” 

“Duh! Look how mere flirting with me hurt her. Who knows what those awful women would have done if they knew we were together.” It was way too late to backtrack now so he rolled with it.

"Why haven't we heard of her before tonight?" Moira asked. "Invite her to dinner!" 

Thea looked at her brother. "I thought Tommy said you'd been spending all your free time with some mom and her kids?" 

He sighed. “That’s her. She’s a single mom and is new to the dating world. I didn’t want to throw her into it.” He knew he was in deep and you’d be pissed when you found out. 

“Ah. She’s pregnant.” Walter suddenly remembered. 

“Yeah. You fired a pregnant woman. Congrats.” Oliver gave him a look. 

"I'm going to be a grandmother?!" Moira asked. "And you never said a word? Do you know what she's having?" She asked quickly. 

“A boy.” He easily responded then shook his head. “He’s not mine, mom.” He quickly held his hands up. She raised an eyebrow. "He's her late husband's." He didn't want to tell them something you wouldn't be comfortable with them knowing.

Thea stared at him. “Since when do you date moms? Is she old?” asked.

"Since now. And no!" He shook his head. "She's late twenties." 

“How old are her children?” Moira asked. 

"Clay is almost 9, and Maggie just turned 4. She's about 25 weeks with her youngest son." He explained. 

Moira and Walter looked at each other. “You have to give her her job back.” Moira told him. "She's a single mother." She turned to Oliver. "May I ask how her husband died?"

"He wasn't the nicest. Guess he pissed off the wrong person, and he got murdered." He shrugged. "She had filed for divorce just days before."

Thea smirked. “There’s the excitement.” She patted his arm. "You've never been one for boring." 

He shook his head. "That's another reason I didn't bring her up. She was with him since high school, and he really messed with her head." 

“Picking up the pieces?” Moira raised a brow. 

"Yes and no? I mean, Tommy and Laurel have been her friends for years." He told her. 

She hummed. “Well, I guess that is a good thing.” She noted. "I just don't want someone using you for your money."

He smiled at that. "She yells at me when I try to buy things for them." He assured her. "Scolded me the day we met about it. But, I'm expected for dinner. And if she told Maggie I'm coming, she's being pestered."

All three looked impressed and then Thea snorted. “I give it three months. No offense.” She shook her head. "You'll get bored." 

"Yes, because I sleep on a couch that's older than Maggie just to get bored." He rolled his eyes before making his way out. Once he was outside, he cursed. How was he going to explain this to you? You were going to  _ kill  _ him. He hoped to talk to you once the kids were in bed. 

* * *

You sighed as your phone rang and you answered it. “Hello?” You had just finished helping Clay with his homework. 

“Ms. Y/L/N?” Came Walter’s voice. 

You furrowed your brows. "Yes, Mr. Steele?"

“I would like to formally apologize for firing you today. I misread the circumstances.” He began. "I would like to offer your job back." 

You blinked. “You misread it? You believed your employees over a newbie. I’m sorry but me leaving is probably for the best.” You told him. "I'd rather not return to a work environment where the other workers make things up."

Walter cleared his throat. “Well, now I know the truth so that wouldn’t happen.” He promised you. 

"What changed your mind?" You asked, curious.

“Well your relationship was brought to my attention. Usually you would have to inform Human Resources, but Oliver graciously explained that this was new.” You could tell he was smiling. "We look forward to meeting you and the children." He said kindly. 

You were quiet for a moment. "I see. May I think about your offer?"

“Of course. Take the time you need. And I will take this time to remind you about our maternity leave policy. Six months paid.” He explained happily. "Enjoy your evening." He said before the two of you hung up. 

After you set your phone down, you stared at the table. Did Oliver assume you were in a relationship? Or did he just say what he knew would get you your job back? Either way you were a bit angry. 

When he walked through the door a few moments later, he knew. He swallowed, hoping the sound of little feet saved him. However, they didn't. "I got dinner from your favorite place." He tried. 

"Why on Earth did you tell Walter we're in a relationship?!" You asked. 

“It just came out.” He hung his head. "Once I said it, I couldn't take it back." 

You rubbed your head. “What made you say it?” You asked. "Was it just so he would offer my job back?"

“No. I was actually defending our flirting.” He admitted. “If I just wanted him to give you your job back I would have told him to fire the other girls.” He pointed out. 

"That's weirdly sweet coming from you." You sighed. "He expects to meet the kids now. If we correct him, you'll be in trouble for lying. If not, I have to go along with this." You ran a hand through your hair. "Laurel already thinks there's something going on between us." 

“Isn’t there?” He swallowed. 

You looked down, nodding. "But I'm scared."

He set down the food. “Me, too.” He said honestly. "How about we talk about this once the kids are in bed?" He suggested. "We'll have dinner, get them to bed, and then talk."

You chewed on your lip and nodded. “Okay.” You agreed. "Maggie's in her room. Can you go wake her up? She was tired after daycare."

He nodded and quickly went to do that, taking a quick deep breath. At least you didn't kick him out of the apartment. Stepping into Maggie's room, he made his way over. When he brushed her hair back, he furrowed his brows at how warm she was. “Mags?” He shook her gently. “You feeling okay?” He sat on the side of her bed. 

She groaned and tried to lay on his lap. “Oli…” She said with a whine. 

Oliver lifted her and held her close as she shivered. He quickly went to you. “Do you have a thermometer?” He asked, making you look up. "She's burning up."

“Oh no.” You said worriedly and rushed to get it from the bathroom. You hoped that she wasn’t getting sick. Coming back out, you turned it on and pressed it to her forehead. “Shit.” You said when it beeped and read a fever of 101. “Let me call her doctor.” You told him, going to get her some Tylenol from the bathroom.

Oliver sat and cuddled her to make her comfortable. “I got you.” He said softly, hoping it was nothing serious. He watched you as you called the doctor and listened intently. The phone was between your ear and shoulder as you measured her medicine out. You let out a sigh and hung up, coming over. “What did they say?” 

“Keep an eye on her, and if her fever doesn’t break, or gets worse, bring her to the ER.” You explained. “Come on, Maggie, you need to take this.” You said gently.

“Uh uh.” She shook her head. 

“For me?” Oliver asked softly. “It’ll help you feel better.” He promised her. “I’ll even stay until you get better, okay?”

She whined. “Okay.” She looked at you and opened her mouth. Once she downed it, she made a face. “Ew.” She shook her head before cuddling back up to Oliver’s chest.

“Yeah, I don’t like the taste either.” He hugged her close. “How about we get you some soup or something?” He suggested. “I can have some delivered.”

She shook her head. “Mommy makes it best.” She told him. 

“Can you watch them while I go get what I need?” You asked him.

“Of course.” He nodded. “Let’s go watch some cartoons, okay?” He asked, lifting her to move to the couch. 

You smiled softly, before going to tell Clay that you were running to the store, and Oliver would be watching them.


End file.
